


At Your Command, Countess

by AmethystGelfling



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Slightly Spicy, basically just my apprentice being horny for nadia, bisexual apprentice, dom nadia???, i cant help it, im a nadia simp, morning luvin, my apprentice is also a nadia simp, nadia and apprentice are married, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystGelfling/pseuds/AmethystGelfling
Summary: Nadia and Savvina (my apprentice,) wake up and admire each other. Savvina sets out to please her Countess. Nadia obliges her wife.
Relationships: Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	At Your Command, Countess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic for The Arcana and it's purely self-indulgent, sickeningly sweet and slightly spicy rambling that i wrote half asleep and day-dreaming about Nadia. Pls be kind i am tired and small <3

Vesuvian mornings are nothing short of beautiful. The glowing sun casts its warm gaze across the horizon, bathing the entire city in a golden haze. The vast, deep blue sea that stretches out from the docks glistens under the sun’s rays. 

The Countess’ bedroom is situated perfectly, the sun cascading through the expensive silk drapes each day, illuminating the room in the gentle glow of the morning sun. 

Savvina wakes from a peaceful sleep with a gentle sigh, her eyes fluttering open as she turns onto her side. It must be early, she ponders, as the Countess is still sound asleep next to her. Her violet locks are strewn about beneath her, her lips parted slightly with each soft breath she takes; even in her state of rest, she looks _positively divine._

Savvina watches her for a few moments, drinking in the vision that is her wife. The way the sunlight highlights each of Nadia’s features, how it accentuates the shine of her hair, how it makes her look like she stepped straight out of a portrait. 

_Perhaps she did,_ Savvina thinks to herself, a small smile gracing her lips. Her gaze is still locked on the Countess. 

Nadia finally wakes, a sigh escaping her lips as her eyes slowly open, the deep ruby of her irises intensified under the beaming sunlight. Thick, dark lashes flutter as she blinks a few times, her own gaze eventually settling onto the blonde woman still watching her, clearly enamoured. 

“Good morning, jewel.” Savvina breathes, still gazing lovingly at Nadia. Nadia also shifts onto her side, never dropping her lover’s eye contact as she does so. A smile graces her plump lips and Savvina thinks, in that moment, she might melt under the gaze of the Countess. 

“Good morning, my love.” Nadia returns the tender greeting, reaching up to brush her perfectly manicured thumb across the cheek of her beloved. Savvina presses further into her touch softly, her own russet eyes shutting in satisfaction. 

“Did you sleep well?” Savvina opens her eyes to gaze up at Nadia again, gently twisting her face held gently in Nadia’s palm to press a kiss to the skin at the junction between her thumb and forefinger. Nadia watches as the tip of Savvina’s tongue swipes against her cool skin for a split second. 

“Perfectly.” Nadia replies, pressing herself forwards until her body is comfortably pressed against her lover’s. She doesn’t miss the glint of mischief in Savvina’s eyes. The way Savvina’s breath hitches in her throat at the sudden contact of their skin fills her with delight.

“You look rather... _ravenous_ this morning, dear.” Nadia mutters, pressing her thumb gently against her lover’s lips, patiently waiting for entrance. Savvina complies immediately, shamelessly, letting the digit slip between her lips and immediately swiping her tongue across it. 

She releases it from her mouth with a small _pop_ , a small blush dusting her cheeks, still gazing at Nadia through hooded lids. 

“Perhaps I _am_.” Savvina sighs, bringing her own hand up to cup the Countess’ soft cheek. Nadia leans into her touch, finally closing the space between them as she captures Savvina’s lips in a heated kiss. Nadia’s tongue finds hers, swiping across it eagerly, drawing a small moan from Savvina in return. 

Nadia breaks the kiss, breathless and reeling, “May I offer a solution for your hunger, dearest?” 

Savvina grins at Nadia, immediately shifting their positions, hovering over her wife before dipping down once more to press a wet kiss to the corner of Nadia’s jaw. 

“I’ll do _anything_ you tell me to, my Countess.” Savvina whispers to her, placing more kisses along the column of her neck as she waits for Nadia’s signal. 

Nadia presses a hand to her shoulder gently, pushing her downwards and Savvina responds straight away, making no effort to hide her excitement as she drags herself further down the Countess’ body, stopping every now and then to press a kiss to her soft skin. 

Finally, she places herself between Nadia’s thighs, her deep brown eyes locking with Nadia’s ruby ones as she gazes up at her. Nadia can’t help but smile at the unwavering obedience and enthusiasm shown to her by the blonde magician. Her perfectly manicured hand finds its way into her wife’s pale locks, her grip firm. 

“I believe you’ve found your solution, darling. Go ahead.” 

The Countess was late to her first engagement that morning.


End file.
